


[untitled] #17

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has goals which have nothing and everything to do with football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #17

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 19, prompt: "To stand on the line of hope."

_To stand on the line of hope_ is the only thing he wants. Sami is that hope and Daniel wants to stand beside him.

He has so much respect, so much admiration for the tall Finn.

He licks the sweat off Sami's brow, then kisses him. He crushes Sami between the shower wall and himself, pushes Sami under the spray and kisses him again with the water's rough caress.

This defensive line is where he belongs. Sooner or later, this dream of his will become the truth.

And he will no longer merely dream of Sami.

He will _feel_ Sami.


End file.
